


Thremedon

by IWasHereMomentsAgo



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Gen, THREMEDON IS A DISOBEDIENT CHILD, antoinette is the only one who can control her, i have exams in two weeks i've lost it, sentient!thremedon is um. a thing, that's it that's my excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasHereMomentsAgo/pseuds/IWasHereMomentsAgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful and dangerous and twisting and less coy than she is an absolute child. Alternatively, Sentient!Thremedon gets bored of staying still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thremedon

I’d not had any fun since Antoinette had had those words with me years and years ago and I was growing frankly bored. It was all well and good winding and waiting and taking a well earned rest, but really, did she expect me to simply stay still forever? How boring. I would start with the palace, I decided, just to ruin Antoinette’s morning. Then I would move on to the Basquiat, play about with the magicians a bit. Then the real games could begin.

I quickly deposited the palace deep in the heart of Molly and the Basquiat somewhere remote, near where I began to run into countryside, but then had a better idea and placed it right next door to the palace. If anything, I was being helpful. I knew The Esar would be _very_ pleased for he loved the Basquiat _dearly_ , and I was cutting down the amount of time Antoinette would spend searching for it.

I couldn’t wait until Nico woke up.

It wasn't difficult at all for me to move landmarks about. All I had to do was slide them under my skin briefly and have them reappear where I wanted them to be. Anyone watching would say they simply disappeared in one place and reappeared in another. Like magic.  I moved Our Lady right next to the ‘Versity. All those students did was eat and sleep and _complain_ ; I was spicing their lives up a bit. I then moved the library to Charlotte, near where that boy I liked lived. I didn’t have to be unkind to _everyone_. I did however rearrange Miranda a little to accommodate for the Provost’s house (I thought it would be a political statement until I realised I’d moved the palace to Molly. Never mind. Someone would understand) and then stopped. If I’d had a mouth, I would have laughed.

Unwinding was a tedious process, but it would be worth it for the confusion I would cause. All my twisting streets and winding roads moved slowly, slowly, until they were straight and simple. And then I twisted them back up the opposite way. I was _delighted_ with myself.

My neighboring cities were frowning at me, I could feel them. It wasn’t exactly the _done_ thing to rearrange and cause chaos once one was actually _populated_ , but just because they were content to lie quietly didn’t mean I had to be. At least until Antoinette made me move everything back (the last time I did keep some of my favourite changes though - I called it a compromise. I was very beautiful, after all, but beauty could become stagnant and dull; I had to keep things fresh). I didn’t quite know what it was about Antoinette, whether it was the fact her Talent didn’t seem to stop with people and she could see into _my_ mind too and it was _that_ which frightened me, or whether she was simply the type of woman who could even strike fear into a city itself. But for all she would scold me and for all I would be abashed and perhaps move the Provost’s house back and Our Lady away from the poor, impressionable students, I was having fun for now. 

I had already decided I would keep the library in Charlotte.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Library In Charlotte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607648) by [InRetrospect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRetrospect/pseuds/InRetrospect)




End file.
